


A dagger of light

by Airin_Wolf



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airin_Wolf/pseuds/Airin_Wolf
Summary: Joey`s little adventure with his best friend.
Kudos: 1





	A dagger of light

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small story I wrote for someone else, as a part of a trade. It might be a little light, but enjoy you Joey-fans out there!

What a beautiful morning; the sun is up, the birds are singing, nothing could break the silence the city was experiencing for a change…. Expect 3 people running through the street and yelling on each other for hurrying up. Many looked back at them and just shacked their heads and some other just ignored them as they was used to this.

"Hurry up you guys, we are going to be late again!" The girl who was running in front of two guys yelled. No matter how hard they tried they just couldn’t get to school in time, and they were famous for it. The whole school knew who they were.

Precious Broadwater, a young beautiful girl, but hyper sometimes, Joey Wheeler, a loyal friend, but loses his temper quick and last Tristan Taylor, Joeys and Precious best friend, a trustworthy friend, but as those two he can be both hyper and childish at the same time. 

"Whoa we…. we made it" Joey said between gasping for air.

"What do you mean “we made it”? We are 15 min…. minutes late" Tristan comment gasping for air as well,

"We may as well as go in the classroom now, either way…. We will be scold for it…. as usual" Precious ads and all three of them takes a deep breath before walking in the classroom ready to be yelled at. 

"There you are, we have been waiting for you" a short guy said coming towards them.

"Hey Yug, what’s going on? Where is our teacher?" Joey asked looking around.

"Haven’t you heard? We are going to be all alone today" Tea smiled beside him. Both Joey and Precious fell down and leaned on each others back.

"We didn’t have to run so fast at all" sighed Precious and looked down with her eyes closed.

"We didn’t have to wake up this early at all either" Joey added with a sigh and had his eyes closed too. The whole gang laughed at them.

"For my concern you two didn’t have to come to school at all, you are such a disgrace…. Special the mutt" a cold voice came from behind the gang. Bakura and Yugi moved so they could see who it was, but it was unnecessary because the cold voice was enough. It was the famous Seto Kaiba, and as always he gets the chance he will badmouth Joey. 

"What did you call me rich boy!?" Joey steamed all up with a fist in the air.

"Oh look he already know his own name, I’m impressed, maybe there’s some hope for you after all" Seto answered and walked away before Joey could say something more. 

"I swear one day I will hit him so hard like a…. like a…" Joey said in anger, but didn’t know what to say anymore.

"Like a potato!" Finished Precious for him, she hated Kaiba as much as Joey. Tristan gave her a question look as did Yugi and Tea.

"Like a potato?" They asked all confused, exept for Joey. He seemed to understand what she meant.

"You know potato mash, and they say I am dumb" Joey explained, but that didn’t really answer their question.

"Guys potato mash isn’t really…. Never mind" Tea started to explain, but when she saw Precious and Joeys confused looks she didn’t bother trying to explain.

After school they all went to the city since the battle city tournament was going to begin and Joey and Yugi was going to enter. The first few hours they all stucked together, then later they went their own way. Precious went with Joey and Tristan. After some minutes walking around the city without any aim some white-haired guy challenged Joey for a duel and he accepted it while bragging he would win fast. 

"Oh dear…. Joey, you don’t even know how good he is, don’t go boasting about your skills before you know about his" Precious warned, but he just laughed and winked at her.

"Don’t worry angel, this duel is for you" Joey smiled and putted a thumbed up for her. That one sentence and his smile made her sure of his victory, but it was too much to hope for. The duel didn’t go as he planed too, and everything he tried to do he failed on. 

"I can see in the future, and my power tells me that your face-down card is…. Baby dragon, the boy said and he was right. Precious felt that something was wrong with this boy, he can’t see in the future.

"Joey is in trouble right now" Tristan said beside Precious with his eyes on him.

"It something strange with that kid…. I can feel it, he isn’t what he says he is" Precious said and looked around. There were a lot of people around them and she couldn’t see anything strange, except…. There! On a roof not so far from where they were standing it was 2-3 kids there and one of them used a spyglass directed towards Joey. And the second kid was talking in a thing that looked like a walkie-talkie. 

"He is cheating…. Tristan keep Joey in game while I check something out" Precious said before rushing towards Mokuba she saw coming from a corner.

"Wha….whe....?" Tristan asked all confused, but she was already gone before he could finish. Precious made it too Mokuba before she lost him out of sight again and explained everything, and they both went to the roof where those kids where. Apparently the boy who Joey is duelling against is their big brother and the only reason they are cheating is because they want to win money so they could survive in this world. He didn’t get disqualify, but he had to duel fair now or he would be disqualify immediately. Precious ran fast back to where Tristan was and told him everything, and Joeys duel went much better now that he had a fair duel. Joey won in the end, and they told him the truth about the boy. He apologized right away, at first Joey was mad and then understanding.  


"Oh man Joey, you have a lot to learn" Precious said and just shaked her head while smiling. Later on Tristan went to Domino hospital to get Joey’s little sister, Serenity, for him, while he and Precious just went around the city. Somewhere in their way both of them were hit by someone and captured. 

Sound of dripping water and sea gals made Precious open her eyes. It took awhile for her to adjust to the darkness in the room. She stood up, but immediately fell down again because she was still a bit dizzy after getting hit. 

Sitting on the floor was the best solution right now and after getting used to the little light she got from those windows far up in the ceiling she noticed she was in a big room. There were a lot of boxes around the room so it was probably a storage room, and by those sea gals outside it would mean she was at the dock. 

"Joey? Are you here?" Precious asked, but she got no answer in return. What if something bad happened to him? She had to find out. There was a door at the end of the room, but unfortunaly for Precious it was locked. Neither of her escape plans out of there worked so in the end she just sat down on the floor and waited. After what felt like forever she heard someone outside the door and in came Joey. 

"Joey!" Jumped a very happy and relieved Precious on him, but he didn’t hug her back. She took a few steps back in worry.

"What’s wrong? Joey, can you hear me? Hello? Earth to Joey?" Precious tried to talk to him, but it didn’t seem to reach him at all. 

"He can’t hear you, Joey is somewhere you can’t reach him my dear" a dark voice behind Joey said. Precious was so happy to see Joey that she didn’t notice that someone was behind him, and she couldn’t see him clearly because he was hiding behind the dark. There was another person beside him; he came closer so she could see him. A dark-skinned guy with a weird Egyptian tattoo on his face, and he was much taller then she was, even taller then Joey. 

"What did you do to him? His eyes are all empty". An evil laughter filled the room and the boy who owned that voice came forth beside the dark-skinned guy.

"My name is Marik, and this is Odion, my loyal servant. I need to use both you and Joey to get to the pharaoh. I have already brainwashed Joey with my millennium rod, and you will do exactly what I’m telling you to if you want him to be all safe and doesn’t do anything too…. Risky" he chuckled evilly. Precious was in shock, how could he do that to them? Suddenly Odion took hers hands behind her back and had her in a firm grip. 

"Hey let me go!" She yelled and tried to get out of his grip, but he was to strong for her.

"Before I use him for my plane, I will first use him and you for my amusement, take them to the other room" Marik commanded and walked away. Odion took Precious to another room and Joey followed after. It was scary for Precious to see him like this; it was like he was a zombie. Odion let go of her when they were in the center of the room and Marik was sitting on a chair by the wall.

"Joey attack her with the sword under the window" Marik said and to Precious surprise he did what he was told to. Was he really going to attack her? Odion left her there all defence less and stood beside Marik. Joey rushed towards Precious and swung the sword against her, but she managed to dodge his attack. 

"Joey, stop! Its me Precious" she tried to talk to him, but he didn’t listen and only attacked once more. Precious didn’t pay attention to her walking and she felt down, and Joey was standing over, smirking evilly.

"Finish her!" Marik said out loud and Joey launches the sword aiming for her heart. Without even thinking about it Precious took out a beautiful dagger from her boots and blocked his attack. Marik was surprised at first, but then he only laughed.

"Looks like we can enjoy this show more Odion" he said and chuckled. Joey pushed the sword down, and Precious kept pushing hers dagger against him. Then she kicked him off her so she could stand up, and she had to defend herself fast because Joey kept attacking fast. While they were fighting she kept talking to him, refused to think that she couldn’t reach him. All of the sudden both of them managed to lose their weapon, the sword went towards the door, and the dagger beside Marik. Odion took up the dagger and gave it to Joey, so Precious was without any weapon again. 

"Attack her now, and make sure to finish her this time!" Marik demanded, but Joey didn’t listen to him. He was starring at the dagger, it was engraved with something. “I will always love you, dad”. 

"Precious…." Whispered Joey. Precious looked up surprised at him, and Marik was in shock.

"It’s impossible! No one can stand against my millenniums rod!"

"Joey, you are back! I’m so…." But she stopped when he hold the dagger towards her, looking down.

"I have the control again and"

"How dare you make me hurt Precious!" Joey shouted angry and slashed Marik`s stomach. Odion imminently pushed Joey away so he could help Marik, but he was commanded to fight Joey instead. Before anything happened the door was open and Yugi and the gang with Seto Kaiba was there and Marik and Odion disappeared before anyone could do or say something. While everyone else kept looking after them Joey walked over to Precious and gave her dagger back.

"Thank you Precious, you reminded me that I shouldn’t give up" Joey said smiling. She blushed and smiled foolish back at ham. All of sudden Joey hugs her and whisper something in her ear and give her a kiss before going outside, blushing like mad. Precious looked surprised and happy after him.

"I love you too Joey" she whisper before joining them.


End file.
